


I Just Wanted a Reason to Be With You: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Annie Sullivan is visiting Ty in Atlanta one weekend. She decides to wake up Ty at three in the morning because she wants someone to eat waffles with. Ty asked her why, and Annie said "I just wanted a reason to be with you.... is all.”
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I Just Wanted a Reason to Be With You: Annie & Ty one shot

Annie was visiting Ty for the weekend in Atlanta. She had finally gotten to see her man pitch in a major league game. Ty ended up pitching a no hitter. She couldn’t have been more proud of him than she was in that moment. But when wasn’t she proud of him? Annie and Ty were still in a long distance relationship as she was attending school in Charleston and getting her degree in sports medicine. Ty couldn’t have been prouder of his Annie if he tried. Ty was living his dream pitching in the MLB for the Atlanta Braves. They’ve talked about Annie coming to live with him once she completed her degree. Nothing was set in stone. 

Annie tapped Ty lightly on the shoulder hoping she wouldn’t need to go to extreme measures to wake up her boyfriend. Nothing. He didn’t budge. Annie tried again. Nothing. She sighed hoping that he wouldn’t be so fucking difficult. “Ty… Wake up.” Annie whispered in his ear as she stroked his cheek with her hand. 

“No...”Ty groaned as he pulled the covers over his head ignoring Annie’s plea for him to wake up. 

“Come on, Babe.” Annie pouted as she sat there in his bed. He didn’t move a muscle. “Tyler Townsend. You better wake up because if you don’t you’re going to wish you had.” She threatened but he didn’t bother to move. 

“Annie.. I’m exhausted. I just want to sleep. Please let me sleep.” Ty grumbled as he was sore and exhausted from the game. All he wanted to do was sleep but Annie wasn’t having it.

“Oh you poor thing. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Annie chuckled as she got up from her spot in the bed.

Annie went into the hall closet to look for the one thing that she knew would help her get Ty out of bed. The water gun. Once she found it she went into the kitchen to fill it up. After she finished she made her way back into the bedroom where Ty was still in the same spot she had left him just five minutes ago. Annie aimed the water gun at Ty who had no idea what was about to happen. She fired the water gun causing Ty to shoot up out of his position. 

“What the fuck, Babe?” Ty groaned as he was now facing Annie who had a water gun pointed at him.

“Now Ty I asked you nicely to get up but you wouldn’t listen to me, so you gave me no choice but to take matters into my own hands.”

“You realize you’re going to pay for this.” Ty chuckled as he knew Annie didn’t stand a chance against him.

“Ohhh I’m so scared.” 

“That’s it Sullivan you better run.” Ty warned as he wasn’t going to show her any mercy. 

Annie ran into the living room with Ty chasing after her. Before she could make it to the couch she felt Ty’s strong hands wrap around her waist as he tried to get the water gun from her. Unfortunately Annie was no match for him and the water gun was no longer in her possession. “Now who’s the one in trouble? You know my shirt looks so sexy on you.” Ty whispered as he pulled her onto the couch sitting the water gun down in the process. 

“You. You’re not getting this shirt back.” Annie smirked as she smashed her lips against his. She roamed her fingers through his hair as his hands were on her waist pulling her closer to him. Annie knew how to drive him crazy and it was working. 

“Now. Why on earth did you feel the need to wake me up at three in the morning? What is so important that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Ty asked as he broke their kiss and rested his hands on her legs. “Oh, at this rate I’m not going to have any shirts left because you keep taking them back to Charleston with you.” 

“I want waffles. Well, I think you look better without a shirt. You don’t need them.” Annie said as she gave him the puppy dog eyes. She knew that he wouldn’t be able resists her requests when she gave him that look.

“Seriously, Annabelle? You couldn’t you have waited a few more hours?” 

“No. I’m hungry. Please Ty.” Annie pouted as she moved closer to Ty.

“You’re lucky I love you. Let’s make you some waffles.” Ty sighed as he pulled Annie up from the couch with him. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Annie smiled as she kissed him. 

Ty and Annie made their way into the kitchen. She looked up a recipe on Pinterest as Ty got everything they’d need to make the waffles. “You’re doing most of the work.” Ty said as he plugged in his waffle maker. 

“Now what fun is that?” 

“You’re not gonna let me out of this are you?”

“Not a chance.”

“Okay, fine. Let’s get to work. That way I can go back to sleep.”

“You’re such a great sport! So, I found a recipe and it looks like you’ve got all of the ingredients out. Let’s get started.” Annie said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. It was her way of saying thank you. 

“What do we do first?” 

“Let’s see..” Annie said as she looked recipe. “It says we need to sift together the flour, sugar, baking powder and salt in a bowl.” She waited for Ty to do the first part as she couldn’t help but laugh because Ty was making quite the mess. “Then in a separate bowl, whisk together the milk, vanilla and 2 egg yolks. Pour over the dry ingredients and very gently stir until halfway combined. Pour in the melted butter and continue mixing very gently until combined.” Annie sighed as she knew she’d have to take over because they’d have no batter for the waffles if she let Ty continue. “Here you take over reading the directions while I take over your part.”

“What you don’t like that I’m not very good at this? I tried to tell you, Babe.” 

“Shut up and start reading.” 

“It says you need to whisk in a separate bowl, beat the 4 egg whites until stiff. Slowly fold them into the batter, stopping short of mixing them all the way through.” 

“Okay. What’s next?”

“You’re gonna scoop the batter into the waffle marker and let cook until golden brown.” 

“Okay. Can you get the butter, syrup, plates and utensils for the waffles while I cook the waffles?”

“Sure thing.” Ty said as he got up from his spot at the island.

Annie placed all of the waffles that she made onto a plate as she saw Ty out of the corner of her eye setting the table. It made her smile she wasn’t expecting him to do that. Annie walked over to the table with the waffles in hand. She set them down on the table before taking a seat. Ty was the first to dig in. 

“These are amazing.” Ty said in between bites.

“We make a great team.” Annie chuckled as she watched Ty devour the waffle on his plate before taking another one.

“We really do, don’t we?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Just out of curiosity have you given anymore thoughts to moving here with me after you graduate? I hate being away from you.”

“I have. I want to but there’s just a lot to factor in, you know?”

“As in? What’s stopping you from jumping in with both feet?” Ty asked as Annie now has his undivided attention. 

“You’ll be on the road quite a bit. I don’t know anyone here. It’s gonna be lonely. I really want to, I do but I just don’t know. I’m sorry.” Annie cried as she was scared this was going to make Ty break up with her. 

“Annie.” Ty said softly as he hated it when she cried. He made his way over to her pulled her up from her seat at the table. “It’s okay. I totally understand your concerns. I do. I worry about leaving you while I’ll be on the road but knowing you’ll be here when I come home puts me at ease. Just know that I’m not going anywhere no matter what you decide. I love you, Annie-girl.” Ty said as he pulled her into a hug before kissing her lips.

“Can we revisit this after I graduate and get my degree?” Annie sighed as she buried her face into his chest.

“Absolutely. There’s no rush. Okay. No more tears, my love.” Ty said as he pulled Annie out of their embrace so he could wipe away her tears. 

“Okay.”

“What’s the real reason you woke me up at three in the morning? I know it wasn’t because you wanted waffles.” 

“I just wanted a reason to be with you… is all.” Annie confessed causing her face to turn bright red. After all this time she still got embarrassed. 

“Well, you didn’t need to say you wanted waffles to do so. You know every minute I spend with you is a moment that I’ll cherish for forever.”

“No. I really wanted waffles. You’re such a mess. But I love you anyway.”

“I love you more than you’ll ever know. Let’s go to bed.” Ty yawned as he entwined Annie’s fingers with his pulling her back towards the bedroom.

“I should clean up the mess we made. You go on. I’ll be in shortly.”

“Not a chance. We can clean up tomorrow. All I want to do is hold you in my arms as I fall asleep. Come on.” Ty whispered as he picked Annie up throwing her over his shoulder. Annie thought about putting up a fight but there’s no way she’d win against her star pitcher of a boyfriend. She was too tired to even try to put up a fight.

Annie and Ty got settled back into bed as they left their mess to clean up from making waffles for the following day. Ty pulled Annie closer to him as he said before he just wanted to fall asleep with his girl in his arms. “Night Annie. I love you.” Ty said as he kissed her cheek not breaking their embrace before falling asleep. 

“Good night. I love you too, Ty.” Annie smiled as she couldn’t help but stare as he slept. 

Annie didn’t know what the next few months would have in store for her but she and Ty were in such a great place when it came to their relationship. They didn’t have it all figured out but she knew it would all fall into place when the time was right. She couldn’t imagine going through life without the only man who made her feel loved in every way. Tyler Townsend was the only man for her that much she was sure of.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think! I was feeling very cheesy tonight.


End file.
